Never In A Million Years
by Winifer3
Summary: Dirk and Lillian have always just been friends. But what happens when they start falling for each other? Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Prolouge

**My first fanfiction here. Please read it and review, if possible.**

* * *

><p>"Dirk, do you think they'll find us here?" Lillian said.<p>

"Nah," he said, smiling. His smile was the thing Lillian liked best about him. "Ivan's not here, and it's eight o'clock. Of course they won't find us here."

They were laying awake on the roof of Dirk's house. Lillian only occasionally visited Zephyr Town, but when she did, she felt like she was the happiest person in the world.

"How long are you staying?" Dirk asked.

"About 1 more day. I'm only here to visit my cousin Sherry and my uncle Felix."

"What's your town like?"

"It's... nice."

"Nice? That's the only thing you say?"

"Ok, fine. It's like hell."

Dirk laughed. "Oh, yeah? How?"

"1, my evil stepmother, 2, the town has horrible weather, and 3, too much people live there."

Dirk laughed again and took out a watch from his pocket. "Oh, god..." his smile faded. "Ivan's going to come back any minute."

Lillian nodded.

"You leaving tomorrow?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to come back though," she fiddled with her ring, which she wore on a necklace.

"Is that... your mom's? The dead one?"

Lillian wiped a tear out of her eye. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have a-" Dirk started.

"No. It's fine. I don't try to keep it secret. Yes, it was her's."

He nodded, as if he knew about losing family members to death. Then he sat up. "Ivan's back."

Lillian climbed off the roof. "I better get going, I need to finish packing for the return trip."

Dirk jumped off, which Lillian found strange.

"Isn't it your birthday?" he said.

"Yeah... Fall 1," Lillian started fiddling with her honey-brown coloured hair.

"Well... happy birthday, Lily."

Then he did something Lillian did not expect. He kissed Lillian on the cheek.

"See you, Lillian," he walked back into his house.

But Lillian wouldn't see him again for the rest of her childhood.


	2. Chapter 1: Under the Summer Sun

**Second chapter to my first fanfiction. Forgive me if you don't think if it's as good as the prolouge. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day, but Lillian wasn't exactly what you'd call happy.<p>

Instead, she was as moody as possible. Cam had just "dumped" her when she was just on the edge of being in a relationship, saying it "just wasn't possible" and "there's somebody else I like". And it was just the first day of Summer.

She walked down the hill into Konohana. Lillian had just moved there a month ago, but she loved the town.

_Bump._ "Oh, I'm so, so sor-"

Lillian looked at the person who she bumped into. _Dirk._ A person who she hadn't seen since she was 14, the person who gave her a single kiss on the cheek.

Dirk picked himself of the floor and gave me his hand. She took it and stood up.

"Dirk?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you doing here?"

He grunted. "I'm the new mailman, dummy. Hello? Bag full of mail?"

"Oh. Sorry, didn't notice!" Lillian said, noticing the slight change of personality.

Dirk turned to walk away, but not before she noticed he had dropped a letter. "Um... Dirk? You droppe-" but he was already gone. Lillian rolled her eyes and shoved the vanilla-coloured envelope into her bag, making a mental note to give it to him later.

She walked over to the town hall to talk to the mayor's daughter, Min. Min was practically her only friend she made so far in Konohana.

Min was practically the friendliest girl in the world. She had shoulder-length black hair and soft brown eyes. Her dad was dead, just like Lillian's mother, but she was still friendly and cheerful. Probably due to the fact she never knew her father.

Min was lifting boxes and writing down some things on a clipboard. "Turnips... potatoes... weeds, _again_, ugh..."

"Hey, Min."

"Hi, Lillian... milk... eggs... branches, ugh, not again..."

"Counting shipments?"

"Yeah. Have you been putting weeds and branches in there? _Again?_"

Lillian blushed. "Maybe..." she started fiddling with her dress.

"Come on, I know you have." Min bumped her on the arm.

"Ok, fine. I needed some quick money, so I put some, ok?"

"All right, fine. You're forgiven. But.. great. Now I have to find someone who wants these stupid weeds."

"Thank god." Then Lillian paused. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just make it snappy, I need to finish-" Min looked at the many boxes in front of her.

"Of course. It's just, um... when did Dirk move here?"

Min knit her eyebrows. "Did you know him before? 'Cause you sound familiar with him."

"Yeah. He was my... friend. Ok, can you just answer my question?"

"Fine. He moved here yesterday night, he was hired as the mailman 'bout a few weeks ago," Min finished. "Are you happy?"

"_When_ last night? I wasn't told about this."

"Nine. We tried to get in your house, but the door was locked shut."

Lillian blushed. She was so tired last night from cutting down all her crops for Summer, she fell asleep at 5 o'clock. "Thanks. Now I need to go."

"Wait. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. Least I can do for you answering my question."

"Can you deliver something?"

Lillian groaned. "Ok, what?"

Min handed her a heavy box. "This goes to Philip."

Lillian groaned. Just perfect, she thought, out of all the people, why my twin brother?

"Does it _have_ to be Philip?"

"Yes. He wanted it, and I need to finish doing the shipments." Min tucked a strand of her straight black hair behind her ear. "Now will you please leave me alone, I need to finish the shipments."

Lillian rolled her eyes and cursed. Time to start the trek to Bluebell.


	3. Chapter 2: Annoying Twin Brothers

**OK, I'm sorry I didn't upload a chapter of Never In A Million Years recently. I've been busy with school. Ok, enough blabbing. Hope you enjoy and don't mind Lillian being sort of a tsundere.**

**Oh, and I forgot. Nothing belongs to me. All characters and locations belong to Marvelous Entertaintment.**

* * *

><p>When Lillian got to Bluebell, her brother was talking to Georgia, leaning on the fence of the pet shop.<p>

God, what did Georgia _see_ in her brother? He was annoying, arrogant, and just plain weird. His ginger hair was always a little messy, and his electric blue eyes looked like a storm was raging in them.

The instant Georgia saw her, she waved goodbye to Philip and went back inside the shop. When Lillian got closer, Philip scowled.

"Wow," she said. "You sure look busy."

"Honestly, why do you have to keep interupting my dates?"

"And why exactly do _you _ask me about mine?"

He ruffled Lillian's hair. "Because you're my little sister."

Lillian slapped his arm away. "Yeah, by about 5 minutes and 36 seconds! Just because you're the older one doesn't change you're the fact that you're an idiot!"

He frowned. "And who says I'm an idiot?"

"What's 39 times 64?"

"I dunno... 2000?"

"It's 2496."

He scowled again, even deeper than before. "Fine, fine. So I might not be the smartest person in the world. But that also doesn't change the fact I saw you on a date with Cam last week."

"We split up, okay? Apparently, he and Laney are going out now. Practically two minutes after the break-up."

"Ah-ha! So you were going out!"

"Philip Matthew Anderson, if you don't shut up, I will personally-"

"Ok, fine. So what brings you to Bluebell?"

Lillian held out the box. "I didn't want to do this, but Min forced me to."

He took the box and looked at it. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Min just gave it to me without saying anything except it was for you."

The box rattled. Philip dropped the box and looked at his sister. "What was that?"

Lillian stepped back. "I don't know. Just open it, ok?"

Carefully, he stepped towards the box and carefully took the tape off. Nothing happened. He slowly opened the flap and out came a small grey dog. It paused for a second, then attacked Philip. He stepped out of the way and Lillian caught the dog in mid-air.

"Thanks," he said. "You saved my life."

She rubbed the dog's head and said, "Scaredy cat."

His sky blue eyes flashed with anger. "C'mon. The dog's for me. Give it over."

Lillian shrugged and handed the dog over. "Whatever you say." She looked at her watch and turned. "Have to go. I guess I'll... see you?"

He nodded, just before the dog tried to scratch his face.

Just when she stepped on to the mountain, she spotted Dirk walking down the mountain road.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi," Lillian said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You dropped this," she said, handing over the letter.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I was wondering where that got to," he said, taking the letter.

"No problem," she turned and starting walking down the road, when Dirk stopped her.

"Um, Lil?"

"Yeah?" she said, taking note of the nickname.

"Um... would you like to go somewhere with me? Next Saturday?"

"I'm so sorry Dirk, but..."

"Just as friends, ok? By the bridge?"

"Well, if you put it that way, sure."


End file.
